A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing a delivered package at the door of a residence or commercial building if that occupant is not present.
B. Prior Art
While there are many parcel security devices utilized today, none provide the unique and novel features provided by the present invention. Current parcel security devices are incapable of attaching to the exterior of a door, accommodating a variety of differently sized parcels, or both. A representative example of the prior art can be found in the following patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,071 an apparatus for receiving packages is disclosed. While this invention hangs from the top of a door, it is not capable of accepting larger packages, such as shoe boxes or boxes containing electronics. The '071 patent also does not collapse or contain an interior bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,052 a door safe for delivery and pickup of articles is disclosed. The door safe is hung from the top of the door and is capable of securing relatively small items.
In U.S. Pat. No. 9,364,112 a secure portable apparatus for accepting parcels and deliveries is disclosed. This invention is attached to the doorknob or door handle of a door and rests on the ground. Furthermore, this device does not collapse or provide an interior bag similarly to the two references above.